


Nightmares

by storybored



Series: A Mind at Peace with All Below [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Don's not one to have normal bad dreams, usually they mean something.
Relationships: Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon
Series: A Mind at Peace with All Below [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510796
Kudos: 13





	Nightmares

Don’s chest felt tight as he looked across the water. He felt cornered trapped, like a fly stuck in a web. No way out. Trapped forever, in the sucking rotting corpse of Derry, fuck-all Maine. He wanted to leave. Wanted to run away and hide. Hide somewhere where he could hold Adrian and kiss him freely.  _ Oh God Adrian _ .    
Don’s head whipped around the dark muggy room,”Adrian!”   
“ _ Don! _ ”   
Don took off towards the sound of Adrian’s voice,”Adrian?!”

Adrian screamed in excruciating pain and terror, and Don felt something pushing against his chest. Don tried to swat at was on his chest as he tried to do his best to locate Adrian in the maze of dark winding tunnels,”Don!”

Don startled awake meeting Adrian’s concerned eyes, his hands flew to Adrian’s arms,”Ade?”

Adrian’s voice was concerned,”Hey, what’s wrong?”

Don sat up resting his back against the cool wood of the headboard, he rubbed at his eyes trying to get the appearance of shining silver dollar eyes staring at him, hungering for his very being, he wanted to get those eyes out of his head,”Bad dream. Did I wake you?”

Adrian shook his head,”Nah, got up to write. Hey… it’s okay.”

Don felt Adrian’s thumb swipe under his eye, oh, he was crying, he pulled Adrian close to him,”I love you.”

Adrian squeezed him tight, kissing his cheek,”I love you too Donnie, I’m not going anywhere. You’ll have to throw me over the Main Street Bridge.”

Don made a noise, burying his face into Adrian’s shoulder. Reassuring himself that Adrian was alive, was safe, was unharmed,”I hate it when you joke like that.”   
“I know.”


End file.
